A Family Gathering
by InfinityStar
Summary: Eames brings Goren to her parents' house for a family barbecue.
1. Invitation

It was a quiet Friday afternoon, the beginning of the weekend that heralded the end of summer. It had been a quiet week, but Eames knew it was simply the calm before the storm. She was happy, however, to take the calm in whatever form it came. Across from her, Goren was buried in a file, and she didn't want to know what file it was. She didn't want to hear it. Not today. If he was going to stir up trouble, well...she just was not going to let him. "Hey, Goren."

He looked up. That was a good sign. When he was engrossed in something, it often took several tries to get his attention. "Something wrong?"

"There will be if you find something for us to do this weekend. I have plans."

He looked interested. "Date?"

"No. Family barbecue. Dad likes to get everyone together for Memorial Day and Labor Day."

"Family tradition." He nodded slowly. "It's good to have family traditions."

"Do you have any?"

"I suppose I would if I had a family." He shrugged. "Right now, Wednesdays and holidays is as close to tradition as I get."

He turned his attention back to the file, closing the conversation. She let him retreat. She knew how she would feel if her family were not in her life--alone. Even though he must be used to that by now, she hated to think of him alone. "Uh, Bobby?" He looked up again. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Not really. I may give Lewis a call tomorrow. Nothing's set in stone."

"What about Sunday?"

"What about it?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

His brow furrowed a little. "To your barbecue? I'm not going to intrude on your family get-together."

"What intrusion? We're welcome to bring spouses, significant others, dates, whoever. And since I'm not seeing anyone right now, and you are the closest thing to a significant other I have, why not?"

Amused, the corners of his mouth moved slightly. "Am I a last resort, Eames?"

She looked annoyed. "Of course not. I wasn't planning to bring anyone, but if you're not busy, there's no reason you can't come. After all, you're my partner. That makes you as close to family as anyone can get without being born or married into it."

"Do you think so?"

"That's the way it's supposed to be; the way it is for a lot of partners. Besides, Dad likes you alot."

He couldn't hide his surprise. "He does?"

"Yes, Bobby, he does."

He looked thoughtful. "So this isn't because I don't have a family of my own?"

"Of course not. I don't feel sorry for you. After all, you have me."

He laughed. "You're right about that. All right, Eames. I'll go with you."

"Good." She looked at the clock and stood up. "I am going home now, unless you've found something in that file..."

"No. You're safe. Go on."

"I'll pick you up Sunday morning around 11."

He waved at her. "Ok, I'll see you then."

He watched her leave, leaning back in his chair. She considered him a "significant other." He wasn't sure just what to make of that, but he liked it. After all, she was the most significant person in his life, just about the only family he had. He loved his mother, but she'd left him a long time ago and he was used to the idea that, little by little, over time, she was slipping away from him. Much of the time now, she was someplace he couldn't follow. Since Eames had become his partner, though, he never had any desire to try. With a heavy sigh, he returned to his file.


	2. Meeting the Family

He was up early Sunday morning. After showering and shaving, he put on jeans and a nice shirt. The phone rang at about ten. It was Eames. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Great. I'll be there in a little while."

So he waited. He was nervous, not about spending time with her, but about meeting her family. He'd met her parents and her sister's family, but this was everyone, the whole family, and that made him nervous; he wasn't sure why. But he cared enough about her to want to make a good impression on the people closest to her.

Ten forty-five. A knock, and the door opened. He called to her from the kitchen, "I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, he came out of the kitchen. His eyes unconsciously scanned her, head to toe, as they always did. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless top with denim shorts. It was all he could do to hide his reaction. "You look...good." _No, she doesn't_, his mind corrected. _She looks_ great.

"Thanks. So do you. You even shaved." She touched his cheek, lightly rubbing his freshly-shaven cheek. "Nice," she said. _Wow_, she thought.

"I wanted to look good."

"For my family?"

"And for you. We've never had a date before."

_A date?_ He never failed to catch her off-guard, but today that didn't annoy her. "I really haven't given it much thought, but I shouldn't be surprised that you did. I guess it is a date, huh?"

"You can call it whatever you want."

She studied him. His eyes were smiling at her; he was teasing. That meant he was in a good mood, and she was glad for that. With a smile, she teased him back. "Ok, Goren. It's a date. Now let's get going. I don't want to be the last to arrive."

He cocked his head to the side, curious. "Why not?"

"I hate being the center of attention. That's one of the many reasons I like being your partner. You hog the attention."

He laughed and opened the door for her. "Whatever works for you, Eames."

* * *

As they approached her parents' house, she began counting cars. "Well, at least we're not the last ones here."

He grinned but remained silent as she parked the car. She crossed the lawn to the porch and opened the front door; he followed her into the house. There was no one milling around inside, she was pleased to see. Crossing the living room, she poked her head into the kitchen. "Hi, Dad."

John Eames looked up from the pile of chop meat in front of him. "Hi, sweetheart."

She kissed him. "You remember Bobby, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He held up his hands which were covered with meat and shrugged. "I'd shake your hand..."

Goren smiled. "It's good to see you again, sir. Um, do you need a hand there?"

"No, thanks. I'm just making the hamburger patties. Mark is starting the grill...at least he'd better be. You want to check on that for me, Alex? You know your brother."

She looked at her partner. "Mark gives new meaning to the term 'space cadet.' Sure, Dad."

"There's soda, beer, water...I think your mom got some juice, too. Help yourselves." He looked at Goren. "And relax, Bobby. There's no one here but family."

Goren nodded, but Eames could tell he wasn't reassured. She placed a hand on his side and gently pushed him toward the back door. "Give a yell if you need anything, Dad."

"Just make sure that grill's getting hot!"

She reached for the door leading to the back deck, but stopped with her hand on the knob. Grabbing Goren's arm, she pulled him down so she could talk directly into his ear. "Relax," she whispered. "Really. There's no animosity here, I promise."

Pulling the door open, they were hit by a wave of noise...voices talking, children yelling and laughing, adults shouting. They stepped onto the deck. Helen Eames turned toward them when she heard the door open. "Alex!" she smiled. She hugged her daughter, then looked up at Bobby. "Hello, Bobby. It's nice to see you again."

She stepped over to hug him and he said, "Hello, Mrs. Eames."

"How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Are you feeling better?"

She was impressed that he remembered she had been sick. "Yes, thank you. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Alex had disappeared from beside him; he found her on the other side of the big deck by the grill. She looked up as he approached. "Like I said, my brother's a space cadet. You have a lighter?"

He shoved his hand into his pocket and handed her a lighter. She turned the knob on the propane tank, twisted a few knobs on the front of the grill, and, flicking the lighter, held the flame to a burner. The grill ignited and she handed the lighter back. "Hey, Alex!"

She looked toward the steps leading up from the yard, where everyone was hanging around, talking or playing with the kids. "Hi, Mark," she smiled as her brother engulfed her in a bear hug.

He was the youngest in the family, and the only one unmarried. He grinned sheepishly. "Uh, Dad asked me to do that..."

"And somewhere between the kitchen and the deck you forgot."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"Forget it. I got ya covered. Where's Sue?"

"Oh. We broke up a few weeks ago. I didn't bring anyone this time around. But I'm glad to see you did."

"This is Bobby, my partner."

Mark's face lit up as he shook Bobby's hand. "Hey, man, it's great to meet you. I've been hearing about you for a couple of years now."

Bobby nodded. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Come on and meet the rest of the family. I'll get you a beer. You want one, too, Al?"

"Sure," she answered. "Go ahead, Bobby. I'll be right there."

He followed Mark down the steps into the yard. She adjusted the grill, poked her head in the door and yelled, "The grill's almost ready, Dad."

"Thanks, honey."

She crossed the deck and descended into the yard. Mark handed her a beer. She looked around. "Where's Bobby?"

"He was here a minute ago..." He pointed. "Over there, with Chris."

She looked out into the yard, where he was standing by a tree, talking to her brother Chris. Chris was the shortest of her brothers, two inches shy of six feet tall. He was dark-haired, but his features were similar to hers. Bobby seemed a little more at ease, even if his eyes occasionally strayed around the rest of the yard. She wondered if he ever got out of cop mode. Still, she was impressed that he could maintain his vigilance without ever giving the impression he wasn't paying attention. His intensity served him well.

"Alex!"

She turned back toward the steps where her sister was coming down the stairs, carrying the baby, who was nine months old. Her face lit up. "Hi, Reggie," she said to her sister. Her given name was Regina. She had always called her Reggie while half of her brothers called her Gina. It was no wonder she'd been a confused baby.

She held her arms out to the baby as his mother stepped into the yard. He launched himself into his aunt's arms with a huge smile. "Hi, Jake! How's my boy?"

She tickled his belly and hugged him. He squealed happily. Alex and Jake were always happy to see each other. Reggie laughed. "You just saw him on Friday."

"Well, I missed him." She smiled at Jake's father as he came down the steps from the deck. "Hi, Aaron."

"Hey, Alex."

She took the baby into the yard, toward her partner, who smiled when he saw her coming. Jake's face lit up again when he saw Bobby and he jumped into his arms with almost as much enthusiasm as when he'd seen his aunt. Bobby held the baby above his head and Jake squealed with delight. Alex smiled, thinking, not for the first time, what a great father he would make, if circumstances ever presented themselves in his life to make him one. Reggie and Aaron had followed her from the shadow of the deck. Bobby said hello to Reggie and shook Aaron's hand. "Good to see you again," he said.

Aaron smiled. "I see Jake's happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see him, too. It's been a couple of weeks."

Jake jumped back toward Alex, who took him with a smile and a coo. Bobby smiled at her, knowing she wasn't paying any attention to him. He knew how much she wanted a baby of her own, and he hoped that someday, the greatest of her heart's desires would be fulfilled. He bent over and picked up his beer from where he'd set it so he could say hello to the baby. "Bobby?" Chris placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is my wife, Wendy. And two of those monsters out there in the yard are ours."

He shook Wendy's hand with a smile and she stepped to his side, turning and pointing out her son and daughter. Todd, at eleven, was the oldest of the cousins, and his sister, Hannah, was eight. She then pointed out Jeff, the third oldest Eames boy, who was chasing the children around the yard, growling. His daughters were Debbie, who was five and Kerri, who was two. Jeff's wife, Holly, came over to join the group and say hello to the new arrivals.

A short while later, the last of the Eames siblings, Kevin, arrived with his wife Leslie and their three children, Teddy, who was six, and the twins, Harry and Abbie, who were four. John was out on the deck, grilling burgers, hot dogs and chicken, while his wife was in the kitchen, finishing the last of the salads. Alex found Bobby, standing a little way off, leaning against a tree with a beer in his hand, watching everyone with interest. She stepped up to his side. "Is your head spinning yet?"

He looked at her, confused. "No. This is only my second beer."

She laughed. "No, I mean from all the introductions and the activity."

He smiled. "The introductions were fine, and I like the activity. There's lots to watch."

"I don't want you standing around watching all day. I want you to interact."

"Give me a chance to settle in."

"How many beers will that take?"

He laughed softly. "That isn't what I meant."

She reached out and took his hand, looking at his watch. "It's almost two. The food will be ready soon. Go and mingle."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if Dad needs a hand."

"Why don't you mingle and I'll help your dad?"

"Nice try. Relax. The only one who bites is Harry, and last I heard he'd outgrown it."

"I'll try to remember that."

She poked him and he laughed. "I want you to have fun, ok? This is a family get-together, and it's meant to be fun."

He watched her walk away, and he sighed softly, watching the family around him. So this was what family was supposed to be like. He couldn't help feeling that he'd missed out on a lot growing up. And he swore, if it was in his future to have children, he would do everything in his power to make certain they were surrounded by nothing but love.

A ball bounced toward him and hit his knees. He squatted down, making himself less intimidating, and picked up the ball. Harry and his cousin Teddy plowed right into him, knocking him over and laughing. He rolled onto his side, and tossed the ball over their heads to Todd. Squealing, the boys were off after their cousin. Bobby sat on the ground, watching with a smile as the kids tossed the ball from one to another, chasing and trying to tackle whoever had the ball. All four of Alex's brothers and Aaron had joined in the game. Then he noticed little Kerri toddling along after the group, trying to keep up. His eyes searched the yard until he found a discarded ball. He got up, retrieved the ball and walked over to Kerri, who had tripped and was watching her cousins get further away from her. He squatted beside her. "Hi, Kerri."

She looked up at him as he held out the ball and she smiled, scrambling to her feet. She took the ball, scurried a few feet away and threw it to him. He caught it and she ran at him to tackle him. He let her. Giggling, she got up and stood there waiting for him to throw the ball back to her. He obliged, tossing the ball gently to her. It hit her chest, bounced off and plopped into the grass. Picking it up, she started to run, still laughing, so he could catch her, which he did.

Alex and her brother's wives were helping with the final preparations before calling everyone to eat. All the food was set out and they were getting the condiments, salad dressings, paper plates, napkins and plastic utensils set out. Reggie was inside giving Jake a bottle and settling him down for a nap. John carried a platter of hot dogs and hamburgers to the table then went back to the grill to turn the chicken and slather on his homemade barbecue sauce. He looked out over the yard at the game the men were playing with the children, and he saw Kerri trying to keep up with her sister and their cousins. He waited for someone to notice when she tripped and fell, surprised when she just watched the group running away from her and did not start to cry. Everyone was too involved in the game to pay attention to the baby. He set down his sauce and started for the stairs, intent on rescuing his youngest granddaughter, when he saw Bobby move from where he'd been, pick up a stray ball and walk over to Kerri. He smiled warmly as he watched the big man let himself get tackled by the little girl. "Alex," he called. "Come here."

She joined him at the railing. "What is it, Dad?"

"Look." She looked down at the game Bobby was playing with her niece. "Kerri was trying to play with the older kids, but she just couldn't keep up. So Bobby found a ball and now he's playing the game with her."

She leaned her arms on the railing and watched as he played with the little girl. Her mother and three sisters-in-law joined them at the railing. Holly, Kerri's mother, looked at Alex. "Does he have any kids?"

"No. He's just really good with them."

She smiled as she continued to watch her gentle partner play tackle with the toddler. With Bobby in her life, everything was a surprise, it seemed. Good or bad, she never knew what he was going to come up with next. Her father laid a hand on her back before returning to the grill.

When the call went out that the food was ready, she watched Bobby grab Kerri before she could be trampled by the older kids. She put her little arms around his neck and he carried her to the deck, where he handed her off to her mother. Holly smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Alex waited by the railing for him to come over to her. "What?" he asked at the look on her face.

"I saw you playing with Kerri."

"The others were too fast and too rough for her. She needed someone to play with."

She smiled at him and laid her hand on his arm. "Thanks for watching out for her." He just nodded and she gave his arm a tug. "Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving."

They headed across the deck to join the rest of the family at the table.


	3. We Don't Have to Worry About Alex

The family spread out across the deck and the yard once their plates had been filled. Goren and Eames sat in the yard beneath the tree with Chris and Mark. Hannah joined them, sitting on her father's lap. Kerri toddled over to them and stood in front of Bobby, looking from him to his plate. He moved the plate and she climbed into his lap. Eames smiled. "Looks like you have a friend."

"Seems so," he replied with a smile.

Holly came across the yard with a plate and a bottle. "There you are, you little monkey. I turned around and she was gone." She laughed. "You need to finish eating, Kerri."

Bobby shrugged. "I'll feed her, if you want."

"Are you sure? It's not a bother?"

"Not at all."

Holly's face lit into a smile as she handed him the plate and bottle. "I can have a hot meal for a change," she said happily, hurrying toward the deck to fix herself a plate.

Alex laughed and watched as he set his plate down and fed the baby, who was happily content sitting in his lap and eating. When she'd finished the food on her plate, she grabbed her bottle and started drinking. He settled her comfortably in the crook of his right arm and picked up his burger. Mark tapped his knee. "I'm getting another beer. Want one?"

"Sure, thanks."

Alex slipped her empty plate beneath Bobby's and said, "Look at that. Kerri's asleep. Holly just may take you home with her."

He laughed quietly. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have to. Here, I'll take her inside so the other kids won't wake her up. Give them another ten minutes and they'll be charging around like a herd of elephants."

Squatting beside him, she slipped her arms around the baby, brushing her hand along his side. She looked at him. He just smiled and slid his arm from beneath the sleeping toddler. Mark came back as she stood up and finally broke eye contact. He handed Bobby a beer. "Thanks," he said as he watched her cross the yard toward the house with the sleeping baby.

Mark sat down. "She's something else, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Yeah, she is."

Hannah jumped off her father's lap when the other kids charged off the deck into the yard with Kevin and Jeff. Chris slid closer to his brother and Bobby. "Can I tell you something, Bobby?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"You're good for the family."

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Mark answered, "There are no secrets in cop families. Not when four of us are cops and Dad's still well connected."

"I-I don't understand."

"We know how you watch out for our sister. We really weren't too sure about you when she first became your partner. I'm sure you know about all the rumors that float around about you."

He did, only too well. He just nodded. Chris took over. "After Al became your partner, we paid more attention. She seemed to be happy with you, so we left well enough alone. Then, about nine months after you became partners..."

"Do you remember what happened?" Mark interrupted.

"Not specifically."

"You guys had a suspect go nuts in interrogation," Chris explained. "We heard what happened."

"We heard how you protected Alex," Mark finished.

He remembered the incident. He'd gotten a concussion and a twisted knee from it. "I remember."

"That was when we quit worrying about her," Chris explained.

Mark added. "That was when Mom started sleeping at night again without worrying the phone was gonna ring. She really hated it when Alex worked Vice. But you...Mom doesn't give that kind of trust to just anyone."

Chris laughed. "She told my partner off when he wrecked our patrol car on a chase. Now I drive, and she still doesn't trust him."

Bobby laughed with the two brothers. "I let Alex do the driving. She doesn't like how I drive."

"See? You even let her have her way."

"Smart man," Chris laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"What are you three laughing about?" Alex asked as she approached them.

"I was just telling them you don't like the way I drive."

"No, I don't. It's like being in a dogfight with a drunk pilot."

"Hey, I've never had an accident."

"That's a miracle." She sat down on the grass in front of Mark and playfully hit her partner's knee. He smiled at her.

Mark leaned in. "Do you let him do anything, Al?"

"Of course I do."

Chris laughed, "It's amazing she trusts you with anything."

"Yeah," Mark put in. "Alex prefers to do things herself."

"That's so they get done right," she said. "And I don't have to do them over."

Jeff came running over to them, tossing the ball in his hands to Chris. "Come on, you guys. Kev and I are getting creamed here. Give us a hand."

John watched from the deck as Kevin ran back to the game with his recruits and Jeff came bounding up the stairs. He looked at the three women sitting at the table with his mother. "Where'd Gina and Aaron go?"

"Aaron is inside with Jake. Regina went to lay down," his mother answered. "She's getting a migraine."

"That sucks. You girls come and join the game. Alex is playing. Kevin and I are tired of getting steamrolled by munchkins and we want to share the glory."

Wendy laughed. "Kids against the adults again?"

"That's the way the kids like it."

Amiably, the three wives got up from the table and joined the game in the yard. John watched them play while he cleaned the grill. Helen got busy putting the food away. Aaron came out of the house with his son and, holding the baby in one arm, helped Helen clear the table with the other. When they had finished, she took Jake and ushered Aaron to join the game. "They need all the help they can get," she said with a laugh.

Finished with the grill, John stood at the rail, watching the game. Helen went inside to check on Reggie, then came back out and joined him. Every adult who got the ball disappeared under a mass of giggling children. Helen looked at her husband. "You're watching Alex."

"Not entirely."

"You're watching her with Bobby."

"Actually, I'm watching Bobby with her."

"Is anything wrong?"

"On the contrary. Watch him."

They watched as the ball sailed through the air, landing in Jeff's arms. He tried to get rid of it before the mass of children hit him without success. Alex stopped running halfway across the yard and shoved Mark when he ran into her. Laughing, he pulled his petite sister into a bear hug before he ran back toward the pile. Bobby came to a halt nearby, and she turned to him, walking to his side. She placed a hand on his arm and said something to him. He leaned in closer to hear her over the kids, then laughed. Smiling, she headed back toward her brothers, but Bobby hung back for a minute and watched her. Softly, John said to his wife, "As long as he's her partner, we won't have to worry about Alex."


	4. Trivial Pursuit

By late afternoon, most of the adults had dropped out of the game and the younger kids had lost interest. Bobby, Mark and Kevin continued tossing a football around with Todd, Hannah and Teddy. Kerri was up from her nap, sitting in Alex's lap, content for the moment to watch. As the activity around them settled, Kerri got bored and climbed off her aunt's lap. Alex wasn't surprised to see her toddle across the yard toward Bobby. She was about to hollar at him that the baby was there when she saw him notice her. He caught the ball Hannah passed to him and threw it to Teddy, who caught it, jumping up and down. "I caught it! Didja see that, Daddy?"

Bobby laughed and turned his attention to Kerri, who ran toward him. Picking her up, he swung her over his head. She squealed happily and giggled. When he settled her in the crook of his arm, she set about playing with the buttons on his shirt as he headed toward the tree Alex was sitting under with Jeff, Holly and Leslie. He sat lightly near Alex and Kerri leaned against him, continuing to fiddle with his buttons. Leslie smiled at him. "That's the first pass Teddy's ever caught."

"That's because I didn't spin the ball. He was able to keep hold of it."

Holly smiled at her little daughter. "She's not bothering you, is she, Bobby?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

He looked at Alex, who smiled at him. He liked that smile, and he was glad she'd asked him to come with her. He liked her family. They were a large, close-knit clan. They were what family should be.

Alex saw a hint of sadness creep into his eyes as he looked away and she wondered where it came from. She hoped he was having a good time; he seemed to be. She reached forward and touched his hand. Looking back at her, he smiled, squeezing her hand affectionately. Now he seemed fine. She decided to ask him about it later.

He turned his attention to the toddler in his lap, gently bouncing her, making her giggle. He loved playing with children. There was no pretense with children. They didn't judge him or criticize him. They simply liked him. He understood kids and he could relate to them. He could make them laugh, and he loved to see kids happy. Kids should be happy. Childhood should be a simple, innocent time, and for these children, it was. These kids were a perfect example of how kids should be. He sighed and gently kissed the top of Kerri's head. She looked up at him and reached up to touch his face. He let her. She bounced up and down and, taking the hint, he bounced her in his lap again, smiling when she squealed happily and clapped her hands. It was so easy to make kids happy and took such little effort.

Mark leaned over the railing on the porch. "Hey, guys! Mom and Dad have got the kids in the den playing board games. You guys up for some _Trivial Pursuit_? We can play teams. I'm teaming with Chris."

With a smile, Alex got to her feet. Mark and Chris as a team were almost unbeatable. Almost. "Fine, Mark. I'm teaming with Bobby."

Bobby stood up with the baby and smiled at his partner. They headed up onto the deck, where Mark was setting up the game in the middle of the picnic table. Aaron came out of the house. "Reggie doesn't feel up to playing."

Holly said, "Poor thing. Where's Jake?"

"Mom's got him."

"I'll be your partner for the game."

Aaron smiled. "Great."

Jeff leaned back in a lounge chair. "How 'bout it, Kev? Think we can take Mark and Chris?"

"I'm up for trying."

Leslie smiled at Wendy. "I guess that leaves you and me, Wendy."

"You got it, Les."

Teams chosen, they began the game.

--------------------------------------------

Mark opened another beer as he dropped into an Adirondack chair near the table. Alex pulled a card from the box and said, "Ok, boys. Sports and leisure. 'What game to Britons call noughts and crosses?'"

Mark frowned, thinking. "You've been to England, Chris. What is it?"

"I was there for two weeks ten years ago. I didn't immerse myself in the culture. Dominoes?"

Alex smiled. "Nice try. Tic-tac-toe."

"Damn. Noughts and crosses...we shoulda known that."

Wendy picked up the die and rolled. Four. She landed on a pink square. Aaron grabbed a card. "Arts and Entertainment. 'What is the color of the other brick road in _The Wizard of Oz_, alongside the yellow one?'"

Leslie said, "The _other_ brick road? I've seen that movie hundreds of times. There's another brick road?"

"I guess so."

"Orange?" Wendy guessed.

Aaron laughed. "Close, but no cigar. Red. Your turn, Al."

Alex rolled. Two. She moved the pie to a brown square. Kevin pulled a card from the box. "Science and Nature. Geez. You get this one, I'll take you to dinner next week, your choice."

"You're on," she smiled, looking at her partner, who was sitting on a lounge chair with Kerri sleeping on his lap. He took a drink of his beer and winked at her. She looked at her brother. "Go ahead, Kev."

"'What substance is secreted by eccrine and apocrine glands?'"

An anatomy question...Alex smiled wider. "Bobby?"

"Sweat," he said as though it were something everyone should know.

Kevin stared at him. "Is he right?" Leslie asked.

"Damn. We owe them a dinner. How'd you know that?"

Bobby shrugged. "I guess I picked it up someplace."

The game continued well past dark. The children were asleep scattered throughout the house, except for Jake, who happily sat on Alex's lap, swinging a rattle and chewing on a piece of zweiback toast. Two teams were close to winning, each needing one more piece of pie to proceed to the center of the board for the final question. Jeff leaned back in his chair. "I am so glad to see someone finally giving Mark and Chris a run for their money."

Wendy laughed. "Next time we play, I think I want to team with Bobby."

Alex laughed with her. "Ok, Wendy. I'll share him."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned. He smiled. _Next time_...he liked thinking there could be a next time. Chris rolled the die. Five. That was blue. Crap. He'd needed a six for a chance at the yellow piece they needed. Leslie pulled a card from the box. "People and Places. 'What was Theodor Geisel's middle name?'"

Alex leaned down to Jake and whispered, "We know this one, don't we, Jake?"

The baby smiled at her. Mark grinned. "So do we, sis. I'm guessing that's where he got the name Seuss."

"Yep," Leslie answered. "Roll again."

Chris jiggled the die in his hand. "Come on one..." He dropped the little cube. "Yes!"

There was a collective groan as Jeff pulled a card from the box. "History. 'What exploded in 1883, causing strikingly red sunsets for a year?'"

"Hmmm. 1883...had to have been a volcano. Mark?"

"I say Vesuvius."

Jeff laughed. "No! Ha! It was..."

"Wait!" Mark interrupted. He looked at Bobby. "Do you know this one?"

He nodded, finishing off his beer. Chris leaned forward in his chair, smiling. "Ok, genius. What is it?"

Bobby smiled back. "Krakatoa."

Chris looked at Jeff, who nodded. Chris laughed. "Tell us where it is," he challenged.

"The volcano? In Indonesia."

Jeff nudged his sister. "You knew, didn't you?"

"What? That my partner's a walking encyclopedia? Of course. Why do you think I jumped to team with him?"

"After Wendy, I want to team with him," he said.

Alex laughed. "I think I've lost you as a teammate for awhile, Bobby."

Bobby just smiled at her. "That's fine, if you're ok with it."

"Like I said, I'll share you." She looked at Leslie. "I think it's your turn, Les."

Leslie rolled the die. Four. Blue. Chris pulled a card from the box. "People and places. 'What country gave birth to the Panama hat?'"

Together, Leslie and Wendy chimed, "Panama!"

Bobby and Mark both began laughing. Alex joined in. "I'm guessing you guys are wrong."

Chris nodded. "It's Equador."

"Then why don't they call it the Equador hat?" Wendy asked.

"Because Panama sounds better?" Holly offered.

They all laughed as Alex picked up the die and rolled. Two. Green. This was for their last piece of the pie. Aaron took out a card and said, "Ok, guys, for your last piece...Sports and Leisure. 'What fruit gives Slivovitz brandy its sweetness?'"

Bobby leaned his head back and muttered, "_Zwetschgenwasser_."

Alex looked over at him. "What?"

"Oh, sorry. That's German. It's plum brandy."

She smiled at him. "So the answer is plum?"

He nodded and she looked at Aaron, who said, "Give 'em their green piece. Roll again, Al."

She did. Chris groaned and then laughed. "Figures you'd roll a six. We may lose our crown here, Mark."

"That's ok, bro. We'll just have to play again to try and get it back."

Aaron said, "Ok, who wants to pick their category?"

"I will," Holly offered. "Arts and Entertainment."

"Ready? 'What movie was Bill Murray trying to film when he was bitten by an angry woodchuck?'"

Alex met Bobby's eyes, but he didn't say a word. This one was all hers. "_Groundhog Day_."

With a laugh, Aaron nudged Chris. "You guys are officially deposed."

Mark raised his beer in tribute. "Great game, guys."

Holly stretched. "I hate to do this, but we really have to get going. Jeff's working 7 to 3 tomorrow and it's already late." She walked over to Bobby and gave him another warm smile. "Thank you for taking care of her. I enjoyed having a little break."

"Any time. She's very sweet."

"I'll call you next time she throws one of her tantrums." She slid her arms under the baby and lifted her from his lap, hesitating as she straightened up to kiss his cheek. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you, too."

One by one, each of Alex's siblings and their families said good night, finally leaving only Alex, Bobby and Mark. They cleaned up the deck, tossing empty beer bottles into the recycling bin and filling a large trash bag with paper plates, cups and napkins. Mark grabbed another beer, handing one to Bobby and offering one to Alex. She declined. "I'm driving home," she said.

"More for me," he laughed, setting the bottle between his legs after easing himself into his favorite lounge chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he began to snore.

Bobby settled himself into one of the two Adirondack chairs, stretching out his long legs. Alex pulled a chair up beside him and sat down. "Did you have a good time today?"

He nodded. "I like your family."

"So do I," she agreed. "And they like you."

He shrugged. "That's a nice change."

She reached toward him and gently rubbed her fingers along his arm. "You were great with the kids today."

"I like kids. I understand them."

"Because you're still a big kid yourself?"

"Am I?"

Her fingers ran along the back of his hand, and he turned it over. When she rested her hand against his palm, he closed his fingers and held it. She smiled. "Sometimes. But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Then I guess I'm ok."

"You're more than ok, Bobby. Don't ever forget that." She squeezed his hand. "Was something bothering you today?"

"No. Why?"

"You just looked, I don't know...sad, from time to time."

"No, not sad." He sighed. "I just...Is this how you grew up, Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean happy, like your nieces and nephews."

"Yes. We had a good childhood."

He nodded. "I'm glad. This is how a childhood should be. Happy, innocent...carefree."

"Not like yours was," she said softly.

"No. Like yours."

"Did that make you sad?"

"No. I was happy to see these kids. It was...reassuring. I'm glad to see kids are still raised happy." He sighed. "If I ever have kids...they're gonna be happy. I swear they will."

"I don't doubt that. Not for a second. Every time I see you with kids, I think about what a great dad you'll make."

He laughed softly, almost bitterly. "All I have to do is find someone willing to be a mother."

"You'll find her, Bobby. Maybe you already have." Leaning closer, she softly kissed him. "I'm going to find Dad. We need to get going."

He watched her go into the house. _Maybe you already have_. What could she have meant by that?

* * *

**A/N: Trivial Pursuit is owned by Horn Abbot, Ltd. These questions are taken from the Volume six edition of the game. This was fun to write :-) Anybody learn something?**


	5. The Drive Home

She pulled out of her parents' driveway and headed out of the development. He sat quietly, looking out the window at the quiet suburban community they were passing through on the way home. She kept glancing toward him, but he remained still and silent. Silent, she could handle; he was usually thinking. Still, though...Bobby was never still. "Hey," she said quietly.

He turned his head toward her. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

"Why?"

"Because you're just...sitting there. You don't just _sit_, Bobby."

He laughed softly. "I'm fine, Eames."

"Tired or drunk?"

"A little of both. Today was...a good day."

"Do you have many of those?"

Every day he got to spend with her was a good day. "Outside of work? Not too many."

"You can't tell me that a day spent chasing our tails on a homicide investigation is a better day than one spent relaxing at home in a hot bath with a nice glass of wine."

He laughed, a genuine laugh of real amusement. "I can honestly say I have never spent a day like _that_. I have good days. Just not many of them."

"Ok, I'll bite. What is a good day for you?"

He thought about that. How many good days did he have that did not involve her? "Well, I'd say a day hanging out with Lewis working on cars is a good day." He smiled fondly. "Lewis is a lot of fun."

She nodded. "I like Lewis. I think he's my favorite of your buddies."

"He'd be happy to hear that. He likes you, too."

"I know he does," she said with a smile. "What else?"

"Sometimes a good day is just walking in the park, watching kids playing on the playground or chasing each other around on the grass." He looked at her. "Or hanging out with my partner without the shadows of a case hanging over us."

She felt her face color, and she wasn't sure why. She enjoyed his company, too. She decided not to touch that one and steered the conversation toward children, which should be a safe subject. "Why do you watch kids playing?"

He sighed and leaned his head back. "Because they're innocent, Eames. The world hasn't taken that away from them yet. They can still run and laugh and be happy."

"That got taken from you early," she said softly.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. But it got taken from you late."

She almost felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

He sat up a little straighter and leaned his head to the side to see her face better. "Why? What are you apologizing for? Don't apologize because you had a good childhood and I didn't. I'm glad you were happy as a kid. Kids should be happy, Eames. They should be like your nieces and nephews, and their parents should protect them from the world as long as they can."

"The world is a harsh place, Bobby, and kids need to be prepared for it."

"You can prepare kids for life without destroying them." He kept his gaze trained on her face. "Tell me you weren't prepared for the world when you left home."

"I'm not every kid. My dad was a cop. We learned that the world can be a terrible place where people do horrible things to each other."

"And you still had a happy childhood. That's what I'm talking about."

"How will you make your kids happy?"

He sat back and looked away, withdrawing from her. "I...I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing--they would never, ever doubt that I loved them."

"You doubted?"

"Every single day. Memories of love in my childhood are distant shadows in a dreamworld I'm not sure ever existed. I could never do that to a kid. If I couldn't love them...well, I would never have kids to start with if there was any question."

"But you can love them," she said softly. "You have it in you to be a great dad."

"Even for those two a.m. feedings?"

"Especially for those two a.m. feedings. I..." She stopped suddenly. What the hell was she doing, imagining being a parent, with him? Not that it would be a bad thing, but the fact that it would never happen would make such imaginings painful.

"What, Eames?"

"Nothing."

He frowned. She had been about to say something. Had he done something to make her withdraw? He leaned toward her, bringing his face close to the side of her head. "You said I'll find her; maybe I already have. What did you mean by that?"

His breath caressed her cheek. The scent of his cologne mixed with his own natural scent and the beer still on his breath sent an odd shiver through her body. She forced herself to keep her attention on the road, but his closeness was making that harder and harder. She slid the car to the curb on an empty stretch of street and turned her head to speak. But no words would come. She became trapped by smoldering dark eyes under heavy lids, overwhelmed by the closeness, drawn by...him. When her lips touched his, she felt a tremendous release of tension she had never realized was there and an overpowering desire to step it up, to give herself to him...

But he pulled back, leaning against the door, confused. What the hell had just happened? "I...uh, Eames..."

She leaned closer. "If you apologize, I swear to God, Bobby, I'll shoot you."

He clamped his mouth shut. She shifted into drive and pulled away from the curb. He didn't say another word. She pulled up to his building and waited. He tipped his head forward. "Are-are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She looked at him. "I'm not sorry," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you want to come up, you know, for coffee...uh, to talk..."

She knew if she went with him, very little talking would get done. "I can't. We can talk tomorrow."

He sighed. "Whatever you want. Good night, Eames."

She watched him walk to the building and disappear inside before she pulled away from the curb.


	6. But it Wasn't Working

It was no surprise to her that he was there when she got there in the morning. Her customary coffee and danish were sitting on her desk and he had his nose buried in a file. She sat down and looked at him until he glanced up. He smiled a shy smile, and she had to smile back. "Good morning, Eames," he said quietly.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Uh, no, not really. You?"

"I tried. I hope your good day wasn't spoiled."

"Of course not. I had a very good day."

"Followed by a very bad night?"

"No, not at all." He looked around. "Do you want to have lunch later? Maybe go someplace where we can talk?"

She nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." She nodded at the file in his hands. "What are you up to?"

"Just looking busy," he said with a grin. "I'm sure the captain will have a new case for us in the next day or so."

"No rest for the weary."

Deakins appeared in his office doorway. "Goren, Eames, in here now."

"Apparently not," he answered, following her to the captain's office.

---------------------------------------

"Ok, so lunch became dinner," Eames stretched as she stood up from her desk at quarter past six. They'd had barely enough time to grab a sandwich for lunch. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, if you don't mind, we can stop at the store and I'll make you dinner. Your place or mine, it doesn't matter. Wherever you're comfortable."

She studied him. "What are you making?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can you do lemon chicken?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then. We'll eat at my place."

"Ok."

Her apartment was her safe zone, and if things got out of hand, she could always ask him to leave. She wasn't sure just how she felt, or how he felt, or what had happened in the car last night not to mention why she had let it happen in the first place. And yet...kissing him had felt...so damn good...God, how was she going to say no to him...and more importantly, did she want to?

----------------------------------

She never thought grocery shopping could be fun, but with Bobby, it was. He left all the decisions up to her, and he had her laughing so hard she couldn't answer him. Breasts or thighs...she would never look at a chicken, or a woman, the same again. Lemon juice or real lemon...it's all in the squeezing... And never mind the vegetables...she'd finally settled on broccoli, because he didn't have a joke for that one...she was sure she wouldn't be able to eat string beans for a while...

Back out in the car, she waited behind the wheel while he put the bags in the back. She watched him as he got into the passenger seat. "I know they thought we were drunk or stoned."

He smiled. "Does it matter what anyone thinks?"

"It would if I shopped here regularly."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Ok, then."

She smiled and started the car. Never a dull moment...

She was quiet as she headed toward her apartment. His voice brought her from her thoughts, which were about him anyway. "Are you nervous?"

Damn the ease with which he could read her. "Why would I be nervous?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but changed his mind. "Never mind."

She glanced at him. "Are you?"

"Um, maybe a little..."

"Why?"

He thought carefully about his answer. "Because I don't want anything to be awkward between us."

"That's why we're going to talk." _And only talk_...

He nodded. "Would you, uh, still shoot me if I apologized?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you really sorry?"

He looked at his hands. "No," he answered quietly.

"Neither am I."

That gave him more to think about and he fell into silence. She was relieved. She didn't know what to tell him, and she didn't want to have this discussion unless she could clearly see his eyes. His eyes would tell her how he felt, even if his words fumbled at his reply.

--------------------------------------------

He liked to work alone in the kitchen, and she liked to tease him. Constant trips past him to the sink or the fridge were starting to get on his nerves. He was stirring the lemon juice with a couple of spices when she leaned against his arm to see what he was doing. "Eames..."

"What's in there with the lemon?"

"You're going to have to taste it to find out."

She stuck her finger in the bowl and ran. This time he chased her, but he stopped at the couch. She was sitting on the far end, licking the juice off her finger and trying hard to ignore him and not burst out laughing. "Stay out of the kitchen," he said softly.

She looked up at him through her hair, clearly seeing the smile in his eyes. "Or what?" she replied.

He pulled out his handcuffs and held them out on his finger. She laughed. "You wouldn't dare."

"You want to bet on that?"

She watched him head back to the kitchen, slipping the handcuffs back in his pocket. She sat quietly debating whether or not to call his bluff. Leaning over the back of the couch, she looked into the kitchen. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie was off, folded and tucked into his jacket pocket. He'd been careful to hang up his jacket. This wasn't a date...but it could have been. He 'd relaxed and she was glad to see a ready smile on his face. And she was pleased with his response to her innocent teasing. Of course, threatening her with handcuffs...she sat back down on the couch and tried to force her mind off the path it had been heading down. It wasn't working though...

He basted the chicken with the juice mix and slid it into the oven. What the hell was he going to do? Her teasing was all in fun, but she had him so damn worked up he didn't know what to do. Of course what he _wanted_ to do was so off limits he was tempted to go home. She didn't mean to do this to him...but that didn't change the fact that she did. He leaned over the sink and took a few deep breaths, trying to focus his mind elsewhere, someplace safe. But it wasn't working...


	7. A Simmering Dinner

**A/N: Well, unlike elfluvr and her brilliant portrayal of sexual tension in _Sexual_ _Kinetics_ and _Chanel_ _No_. _5_, I am not very good with it. Ah, well...Hope you guys enjoy it anyway...Not a whole lot of point to this chapter, just getting from A to B :-)**

* * *

He pulled the chicken from the oven and set it on the stove top. She appeared in the doorway and he looked at her. "Is it safe?" she asked. 

"As safe as it's going to get," he replied with a smile.

"You keep those cuffs in your pocket, Goren."

"What are you afraid of, Eames?"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. But cuffs chafe."

He raised his eyebrows. "Now how would you know that?"

"Ah...never mind."

"No...I want to know."

She just laughed and slipped past him to the sink. Opening the cabinet over the counter beside the sink, she took out two glasses. She stepped back...and ran right into him. With her back pressed against him, he leaned closer, bringing his mouth right up to her ear. "Come on, Eames. Tell me."

All she could think about was how his body felt against hers, frozen where she was for a long minute. As soon as she could get her body to obey, she stepped away and ducked past him, cursing her body and how it responded to his closeness. She set the glasses on the counter and opened the refrigerator, finally trusting herself to speak again. "Maybe later," she said.

"Aw, Eames..."

She looked at him. There were those warm, dark eyes...and that smoldering look again, drawing her into his gaze...she stuck her head back in the refrigerator, where it was cold...

Pulling out a bottle of wine, she stood up and shut the door. He was leaning back against the counter, watching her. She could _feel_ his gaze...and she had to consciously stop herself from trembling. Ok, maybe this had been a bad idea.

He watched her, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down. What the hell was happening? When she'd backed into him, he found it impossible to move away. He _liked_ the way she felt against him, and he couldn't keep other images from popping into his head. How the hell _did_ she know what cuffs were like...? He tried to steer his mind clear of those images, but it wasn't working. He was now wishing he was drunk, so there would be an excuse for the thoughts raging through his head. Dinner...ok, yeah, that would be a good diversion.

"Uh, if you're ready to eat..."

"Yes. Let's eat."

Great idea. Maybe food would take her mind away from...other thoughts. She reached up into the cabinet over the counter near the stove and pulled out two plates. He forced his eyes away from her, trying to focus on the chicken instead. If he was smart, which everyone thought he was, he would leave now. Maybe he wasn't as smart as people thought...

She set the plates on the counter and he dished the chicken onto it, followed by the broccoli and buttered noodles. She looked up at him, and he shifted his eyes to meet hers. "Is that enough?" he asked.

"Enough what?" Could he read her mind?

"Uh, food..."

"Oh," she glanced at her plate. "Sure. Plenty."

He wondered what else she thought he could have meant. Was she feeling the same...tension...he was? No, she couldn't be...she would have already told him to go home. She was the one with the sense, who kept him grounded. She would keep anything from happening...she was the sane one, after all...

She took the wine and two glasses, wondering if wine was a good idea as she carried it to the table. Maybe she just needed to relax. Maybe then, all this would go away and she'd feel normal again. She couldn't help wondering, though, if he was feeling the same way. No, he couldn't be. He would have been out the door already, making some excuse to ensure she didn't feel badly or blame herself for his departure... He would never allow anything to happen...and yet...he'd kissed her, or let her kiss him. She wasn't sure which. She almost dropped the glass.

He reached out as the glass started to slide from her hand, closing his hand around hers to stop the glass from sliding to the floor. There was that touch again, and damn it, he was too close... "Open the bottle, Bobby."

"Hm?"

"The wine?"

"Oh, yeah...ok."

He picked up the cold bottle, releasing her hand so he could open it. He focused his attention on opening the bottle, so that it wasn't on her, but he couldn't make his mind obey, dammit. Maybe it would be a good idea if he went home. They could talk at lunch tomorrow, some place public, where it was safe. Looking up, he met her eyes again, and any thought of leaving deserted him. The pop of the cork drew his attention away from her again. Pouring wine into the two glasses, he took his seat opposite her, heaving a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It was a long day."

She nodded silent agreement. It had been a long day. "Bobby, what happened last night?" There was nothing like taking the bull by the horns, and she always believed in being direct.

He looked like she'd just hit him. "Um...I...you wouldn't let me apologize."

"So you are sorry?"

"That I kissed you? Um, no. That I let it happen, well, yeah."

"You think it was all you?"

"Well...I...wasn't it?"

"Did I smack you?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't all you."

He gave that some thought. "So, uh, why did you let me..."

"I was thinking it was you who let me," she replied.

That scenario hadn't occurred to him. He could have blamed it on the beer...but he wasn't one to make excuses. It had happened, regardless of who had allowed it. He let his mind linger on that kiss, brief though it was, and how he'd felt...and the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her again. And he was sober...God, this was not a good thing...or was it?

She watched him as he wrestled with himself, and she considered that he had been the one who initiated and allowed that kiss. Neither of them had objected. But he had been the one to pull back. Reluctance...confusion...but no regret...at least, not of the kiss. "Bobby? Would you...let it happen again?"

"Would you?"

"Bobby..."

"That would be what I would base my answer on, whether _you_ would let it happen again."

"So if I said no..."

"Then I wouldn't."

"Suppose I was uncertain?"

"Are you?"

"Dammit, if you don't stop answering my questions with a question, I swear I'm going to smack you."

He laughed. "If I thought you were uncertain, I suppose I might have to try to convince you..." What the hell was he saying? Had he lost his mind for real this time?

Convince her? She certainly wouldn't need much convincing...but he couldn't know that...

"Can we be serious about this?" she wondered out loud. "Have we totally lost it?"

"Maybe..."

But if this was what it was to lose it, damn, he never wanted to find whatever it was they had lost. Being close to her...having her body up against his...kissing her...it just felt..._good_...so damn good... and he needed to feel that...

Maybe? What did he mean by maybe? Did he really think they could get away with stepping into this, and not lose what they had together, not lose their ability to function as a team? Could they? Well, it would either draw them closer, and make them an even better team, or it would drive them apart, destroying them in its wake...and there was only one way to know which one it would be.

She pushed her empty plate away and sighed. He had already finished and was watching her, his chin perched on his folded hands. He was waiting for her to make the next move. He would base everything on what she did next. She wasn't happy about having that kind of pressure put on her. "What do _you_ want to do?" she asked.

She really couldn't want him to answer that. He had an answer, but he had no idea if it was one she would be happy to hear. So he chose a safe answer. "I'll do whatever you want me to, Eames."

"That's a cop-out, Goren, and you know it. I want an answer. A real answer."

Well, he wasn't ready to give her that. He got up and took the plates from the table into the kitchen. She watched him stack the dishes by the sink. Damn him, he was going to wash the friggin' dishes. He was avoiding the question. Ok, fine! If he wanted to play hard ball, she wouldn't wait for a verbal answer.

Getting up, she went into the kitchen, behind him. She slipped under his arms to stand in front of him at the sink. "Here, let me help you."

Help him? Help him what? She leaned her body back into his. _Aw, shit_...

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked softly.

She tipped her head back, exposing the hollow of her throat to him. "Helping you with the dishes."

His eyes were riveted to that sensitive pulse point, watching it throb with the beat of her heart. "The hell you are."

She turned around so that she was facing him. "So tell me what you want, then."

He began to step back, but she was not going to let him get away with that. She slid her hand into the waistband of his pants and pulled him back toward her. He caught his breath. "Tell me," she growled huskily.

_Oh, hell_... He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her, hard. "Is that what you wanted?" he growled back at her.

Keeping her hand in his waistband, she pulled him back toward her, kissing him again, pressing her body against his.

"What was it you said about handcuffs?" he whispered against her lips. The dishes didn't get washed.


	8. Uncertainty

He was laying on his side, arm tucked under his head, watching her sleep through half-closed eyes. She rolled onto her back, licking her lips in her sleep and sighing. The blanket slid down to her waist. He reached over, drawing it back up to cover her. The air conditioning was on and it was cool in the apartment. He wanted her to be comfortable. Watching her snuggle down in the bed and sigh again, he decided she was.

He slid out of the bed and went over to the window, which looked out over an alley. What the hell was he doing? God help him, he'd done it now. She'd knocked him so far off kilter he was never going to regain his bearings. It had taken him this long to find his place with her, and now...he was lost again. He had no idea where he stood any more. What did she expect of him now? Was this just a one-shot deal and tomorrow everything would be back to normal? Normal...what the hell _was_ normal now? He was terrified that things were going to be awkward between them. He wasn't sure he could handle that.

Geez...he should have listened to that little voice in the back of his head...the one that started telling him to go home when he'd started thinking about her outside the realm of their friendship. Yeah, that was when he had quit thinking with his head..._hell_...

But what about her? He looked over his shoulder at her sleeping form and he sighed. It was hopeless. No matter what he did, he could no longer deny that he loved her. He still couldn't remember when he'd fallen for her, but he knew why. She was smart, spunky and fearless, but most of all, she stood by him. Even when she questioned his judgment, she stood by him. When the tides turned against him, she never did. And when he faltered, she was always there to catch him. Always. In the uncertain world that made up his life, she was his only certainty. And what did he do? He slept with her. He let his hormones dictate his actions and now he felt like his life was balancing on the edge of a precipice. On nudge from her in the wrong direction, and everything would fall apart. How the hell could he have let this happen?

_You'll find her, Bobby. Maybe you already have._ He'd asked her what she meant by that, and she had never answered him. Now his mind strayed back over the later part of the day. Shopping for dinner ingredients...he smiled. He'd loved hearing her laugh like that. And it had set the mood for a fun evening. She wouldn't stay out of the kitchen, knowing it annoyed him when he was trying to cook, until he'd threatened her with his cuffs. He was almost disappointed that she hadn't called his bluff. But it was damn near too much when she'd slipped in front of him at the sink...then grabbed his belt...and...all the tension...sweet tension...that had been building between them demanded release. Years of longing, of lust, of unrequited love...all brought to resolution in one sweet night...first crashing like storm waves against a rocky cliff, and then tender, loving...

No...she wouldn't...not her...she would never take advantage of him, use him...she'd shared this night with him. It was theirs. And now, she was his, and he was...hers. But hadn't she already had him? For years? Without ever even knowing she did?

She rolled over in her sleep, reaching out for him, intent on snuggling into his body for warmth, comfort, and reassurance. She had to convince herself that it had not all been a dream...a wonderful, passionate dream, but a dream nonetheless. And her arm fell upon air. Frowning, she opened her eyes. Had it been a dream?

Then she saw him, silhouetted by the window. She knew he suffered from nightmares, but after what had happened between them...? Ah, but who the hell ever knew how his mind worked. "Bobby?"

He turned quickly. "I woke you," he said softly as he returned to the bed.

"No. But when you weren't here..."

"I'm sorry. I...couldn't sleep."

He slid in beside her under the blanket, into her arms. "Why?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her...? "I...I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of...losing you."

She thought to herself again: who could ever figure out how the hell his mind worked? She certainly couldn't. "I don't think I understand."

"What's going to happen, when we go to work tomorrow?"

"We're going to go back to work on this case until we solve it, and then we'll move on to the next one."

"Ok..."

She lightly kissed his cheek. "But after work," she whispered softly into his ear. "_That's_ when everything changes...when you quit being the genius and I quit being the tough cop and we revert back to being _us_."

"Us..." He let the word tumble about in his head. "I like that. Us." He nodded and was quiet for a few minutes, chasing his thoughts around in his head. "Um, Alex, on the way back from your parents' house last night..." Her fingers traced small circles on his chest, distracting him.

"What about it?"

"You never...answered me..."

Moving to his abdomen, she enjoyed the feel of the soft hair on his flat stomach. "About what?"

"What?" He forced his mind back on track. "Oh, a-about what you said...about finding..." Her lips traced their way along his jaw, toward his neck. He swallowed, again forcing himself to focus on the question. "Finding _her_...a-a mother...for my children..."

"You found her, didn't you?"

She nuzzled his ear and the answer slipped out of his mind with everything else. When her tongue hit one certain spot just behind his earlobe, he turned into her, pulled her close against him, and that was it. She was his, and he was hers... He didn't have to use words to answer her. Yes, he had found her...

_fin_.


End file.
